


Irrevocably Human

by ChokingOnYourAlibi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Death, Lena POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokingOnYourAlibi/pseuds/ChokingOnYourAlibi
Summary: "This hero, once painted as larger-than-life, appears inexplicably, irrevocably human."





	Irrevocably Human

    It seems, after all this time, that Supergirl has finally met her match. What’s a kryptonian girl to do when she’s faced with an opponent more polished and intelligent in battle than anyone she’s ever encountered? The foe, you observe, knows Supergirl’s fighting tactics. He (she? It?) is dodging blows left and right, easily maneuvering in order to turn the woman in blue against herself. You watch with the civilians around you as the latter bolts into the sky, seemingly trying to escape the line of fire. It doesn’t last long. The creature follows; a final, kryptonite-green punch is thrown at your city’s weakened hero and she plummets to the ground.  
    After the rubble and dust settle, you, along with several others, approach the crater Supergirl has made. She is there, lying in the middle of the cracked earth. Her mouth is half open; blood drips from her wounds and she is still. In this moment, she looks familiar. This hero, once painted as larger-than-life, appears inexplicably, irrevocably human as she drifts closer to death.  
You never thought you’d see this. The end of Supergirl. Everyone assumed she was invincible, even you. Though, you should know better, considering the fact that your family made destroying the Supers their life goal. You entertain the idea that this is their doing for longer than you care to admit, until you find yourself being shoved to the side by a red-haired woman dressed in all black. Alex Danvers.   
    She drops to her knees, shaking the broken figure before her. Tears are falling freely from her eyes as she speaks, becoming more aggressive as time stretches on. She’s repeating a name, over and over.  
    Kara.  
    Suddenly it makes sense. The cub reporter is -was- so intent on making the world a better place; it seems so obvious that she’d spend her days risking her life in a cape and skirt. It’s as if the floor drops from beneath you. You are at Alex’s side in an instant. Kara looks infinitely more haunting up close. The light that she filled rooms with is no longer emanating from her body as it once did and you find yourself at a loss for words.  
    Shuddering breaths leave you as you press your hand against her cheek.  
    “Kara… please… stay alive...” you pause between words, swallowing. This can’t be real. “For national city… for me…”  
    She doesn’t respond.  
    You didn’t really expect her to.


End file.
